


Party Time on Holiday

by multiplefandomfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dinosaurs, Gen, Multi attempted an action scene., Party confusion, Team building event gone wrong, Unwanted rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: Prompt:Surviving Mandatory Team Bondingwith... dinosaurs.
Relationships: None mentioned - imagine what you will
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Party Time on Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 3\. Surviving Mandatory Team Bonding
> 
> Additional stuff: I love dinosaurs and cute and fuzzy animals. Recipes are great. I'd love to get puzzles, icons, or phone/desktop wallpapers if you make that kind of thing.

“’Go camping,’ they said. ‘It will be fun’ they said. ‘Good for team – IRON MAN, DUCK! ‘Team-bonding’ they said.” Clint’s voice, muffled slightly from the nose bleed he’d had earlier post being hit in the face with the tail of some dinosaur or other, was muffled as he ducked through the undergrowth. “I hate to break it to you, Cap. THIS IS NOT A PARTY!”

“Did we ever decide that definition?” Natasha called as she sprinted past him, some aerodynamic …thing? Cross between an aerodactyl and a…velociraptor??? Hot on her tail. 

“We did not,” Iron Man replied, as he landed on the thing that Clint could just not be bothered to identify that had been chasing Tasha. His suit was definitely looking the worse for the wear as he had spent some time being chewed by a Allosaurus, but the mask was still in place keeping his identify safely concealed. Damn it. Clint would one day figure it out.

“Chatter…” came Steve’s voice as he cheerfully flew through the sky on the neck of a gigantic stegosaurus, comfortably seated between the larger plates on its’ upper neck. “Woaahh boy!” 

“Aw, Capppp. We’re not even on comms.” Clint replied as he loosed an arrow straight into the eye of another one of those lethal, flying this time, pterodactyl’s that had been about to spear Iron Man from behind. “Oi. Tin-brains. No napping on the job until we find out who you are!”

“Hush it, Legolas.” Came the unoriginal rejoinder as he danced a pretty dance with the falling corpse. 

“My friends!” came the voice of everyone’s favourite. “Listen well, I hear our ride approaching.” As a bolt of thunder struck yet another of the gigantic creatures down. 

“Damnit,” muttered four other voices in sync as they realised their holiday was probably over and they’d have to leave the giant-dinosaur-experimental-island.


End file.
